Calling
by Sano
Summary: Sanzo and Hakkai are stuck in a cave and must work together to find their way out, but as they progress, Hakkai's feelings for Sanzo are becoming a wee bit obvious. Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Calling

Chapter one

By: Sano

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Kazuya Minekura. I am not making any money out of this so please don't sue me, I'm only making this fic to provide non-profit entertainment for yaoi lovers out there who hunger for more yaoi fics.

Note: SanzoxHakkai yaoi. I wasn't so sure about this idea but I wrote it anyway. I hope you enjoy it!

*^^*

Sanzo roughly wiped the sweat off his forehead in annoyance; quickly holding up his gun and shooting the youkai that ran to him. Youkai [Demons] were definitely persistent these days, for the past week attacks were always happening. And getting relieved of some stress didn't do anything to lighten up Sanzo's foul mood.

"Ne, Hakkai. How far do we have to go before we arrive at a village? I'm hungry!" Goku complained, landing a blow on a youkai's head with his staff. His usual energy was gone, since they hadn't eaten since the night before. 

Hakkai evaded a punch directed at him and aimed a kick at the enemy before replying. "I think we'll see a village soon in about two miles." Hakkai had lots of patience but being stuck in a forest for a week and not being able to sleep comfortably was stretching his patience to the limit, and it wouldn't be long till it made him lash out. And that has never happened before, and the green-eyed youkai didn't have any plans of that happening.

"We'll just have to hurry up then!" Gojyo exclaimed, swinging his shakouji and killing about five youkai. "Ch'. All this and not one woman around." He tossed his hair over his shoulder and took his packet of cigarettes and lit one. 

Hakkai sighed tiredly, but before he could move, a shout rang in the air.

"Oi, Hakkai! Behind you!"

Before he knew it, Hakkai was sprawled out onto the grass on his back with a very pissed off Sanzo lying on top of him. His mouth automatically formed the name 'Sanzo' and much as he liked the position, the aforementioned monk stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes.

_If I didn't have any control over myself I probably would've kissed him right then and there…but Goku doesn't need to see that, he still is young after all…Gojyo would probably be amused if I was all over Sanzo…_

 "Watch your back, Hakkai. I'm not always there to protect your ass." Sanzo's gruff voice sent shivers down Hakkai's spine, and the youkai cracked a small apologetic smile to hide his nervousness.

"Hai. Gomen." [Yes. Sorry]

"Hn."

When the last youkai was killed, the four men decided to hang around for a while to sooth their muscles. They could only do so much fighting in a day, and it didn't count the chaos that would come when they were in the jeep, with all of Gojyo and Goku's quarreling and the thwaps of Sanzo's fan of discipline, silence was not something you would have with these four together. 

Gojyo fanned himself with his hand as he leaned against the trunk of a tree. He yawned and turned to Hakkai. The brunette was lying on the grass not far from him and petting Hakuryu's head. Apparently, he was worn out. 

He delved his hand into his pants pocket, expecting to find his cigarettes. But he came up empty. "Ch!" His eyes turned to Sanzo, the monk had pushed his robes down, the weather had been very cruel lately and the temperature was hot enough to fray his nerves. He was reading an old newspaper he picked up from the previous village, and he still had cigarettes.

"Oi, Sanzo! Give me a cigarette, will you?" Gojyo called out to the monk. 

Sanzo looked up from his newspaper and turned to Gojyo. "No." His mouth formed the answer fully, as if mocking the half-youkai. And it succeeded.

_If monks were all like this I would've shaved my head already…how did someone who doesn't have any interest in Buddhism become a monk? The highest-ranking monk even._

Gojyo stood up and glared at Sanzo, obviously annoyed. "Nani? [What?] Why you, corrupt monk!" A vain was bulging on his forehead.

Sanzo remained silent and furthermore annoyed Gojyo by lighting one of his own cigarettes. It was enough to make Gojyo want to strangle Sanzo's pretty and flawless neck. "Teme! [Bastard!]" He growled and retreated back to his seat.

"Don't worry Gojyo, I'll buy you cigarettes as soon as we arrive at the next village." Hakkai attempted to calm his friend, but by the looks of it, with Gojyo glaring at Sanzo like he wanted to kill him, it wasn't something that Hakkai wanted to happen, with his developing feelings for Sanzo and all.

Hakkai hadn't told anyone of his growing feelings for Sanzo. Even though Gojyo was his best friend, Hakkai didn't have the courage to broach the subject. He even managed to hide his blushes everytime that Gojyo commented about Sanzo's roommate preference. Always choosing Hakkai, he is the silent one of the group, and Sanzo favored solitude.

Hakkai always thought about what it would be like if he told Sanzo about what he felt, but whenever he saw Sanzo's scowl and remarks on emotion, which weren't pleasant. The monocle-wearing youkai lost the courage and would just smile and hide his disappointment. 

_Trust me to fall in love with someone who doesn't acknowledge anything remotely connected to emotion. Of course, Sanzo expresses anger and disgust…_

Goku had suddenly stood up, and he was sniffing the air excitedly. "I smell food!" He exclaimed and tried to follow the source of it. He was actually running towards the smell.

"Stop, Goku!" Hakkai called after him, he stood up from his resting spot and ran after their youngest companion – in appearance and attitude anyway – with Gojyo following after him.

"Oi, baka saru! [Stupid monkey!] Come back here!" Gojyo shouted from behind Hakkai. But Goku disappeared into the forest and Hakkai couldn't trace his demonic energy. Both demons stopped and searched for any sign of Goku.

Sanzo arrived a moment later, and he wasn't happy to be informed that Goku was missing. "Hn. That idiot will get himself killed because of food someday." He stated before turning to Hakkai. "Can't you find him?"

"Sumimasen. [I'm sorry] I can't. He was running so fast that it was hard to follow his youki. [Demonic energy] " Hakkai explained. "Maybe I should look for him? You two stay here in case he comes back." He took a step forward but surprise immediately registered on his face when his foot was suddenly meeting an endless abyss and his whole body fell into it. 

"Hakkai!" Both Gojyo and Sanzo shouted as they ran to where Hakkai fell in. Sanzo stood over the hole, he couldn't distinguish its depth, and it was so dark that you couldn't see anything inside. "Hakkai!" Sanzo shouted again and the sound echoed in the hole.

But the ground under Sanzo's feet crumbled and soon, Sanzo was falling into the hole. He was only dangling from Gojyo's hand, which he managed to grab before he fell in completely. "Oi, Sanzo. If you see Hakkai down there, tell him that he has to come back. Because I still don't know how to cook." Gojyo grumbled as he held onto Sanzo's hand.

"Baka. [Idiot] You only want him to come back because you want to learn how to cook? You are indeed an idiot." Sanzo bit out, the next second he was falling into the gulf, the wind whistling in his ears as he plunged deeper.

As luck would have it, he managed to fall into a mesh of vines that were conveniently placed to break his fall. He stayed there, silent and contemplating what he would do. But the vines suddenly rustled beneath him and wrapped around his arms and legs, one vine particularly wrapping around his neck, trapping him and cutting off his air supply.

_I never knew that plants could be so much trouble!_

Sanzo struggled stubbornly. Ch, he would not get killed by some stupid plant! His lungs were aching from lack of air, and his vision was beginning to blur. 

"Sanzo!" A small ball of energy sailed through the air and dissipated the vines trapping the monk. Sanzo stepped away from the pile and breathed in some air into his aching lungs. 

"I see that you fell into the hole too." Hakkai chuckled. Sanzo glared at him and he forced himself to hide his smile. "Gomen. [Sorry] But…did Goku come back?" He asked.

"Iie. When I see that idiot I'll kill him." Sanzo grumbled and looked around their surroundings. The hole was connected to a cave under the forest. The small beam of sunlight streaming from the hole above them is the only source of light. The sound of trickling water could be heard about a few meters from where they stood, that was something at least.

Hakkai looked up through the hole, trying to see if there was any way that they could climb it, but it was no use. They could climb it but it was too high, and there weren't any vines that they could hang on to.

He turned to Sanzo and smiled. "What should we do now?"

"Hn."

*^^*

_I wonder what those two are doing? They're probably glad that they had some time alone for themselves. Hakkai definitely is. He thinks that I don't know anything, huh? Ch' my little boy is growing up so fast…_

"Oi, Gojyo!" 

Gojyo turned around at the sound of his name and saw Goku running to him. He immediately kicked the boy's shin. "You stupid monkey! Where have you been?" He demanded, now punching him.

"Yamero! [Stop!] I was just getting some food! Look!" Goku held up a bag of pork buns, his golden eyes sparkling happily. He smiled and took out one, biting into it happily. But he suddenly noticed the absence of their other companions and paused in his eating. "Where are Sanzo and Hakkai?" He asked.

Gojyo sighed. "Over there. They fell into the hole while they were looking for you." He pointed at the hole behind him over his shoulder.

"Nani? Sanzo and Hakkai fell into a hole?" Goku ran to the side of the hole and peered into the endless void. "Oi, Sanzo! Hakkai! Can you hear me?" He shouted into it. He immediately began to feel guilty. Hakkai and Sanzo fell into the hole by accident because they were looking for him. Because of his stomach!

Gojyo became aware of Goku's silence and draped an arm over his shoulders. "Oi, saru [Monkey]. Why don't we eat those pork buns you bought?" He invited. Of course behind all of those arguments between him and Goku, Gojyo cared for the boy, in a sort of brotherly way.

"Demo [But], what about Sanzo and Hakkai?" Goku looked up, and his eyes were bearing so much guilt and sadness in them that Gojyo just had to smack him.

"You stupid water demon! Why did you do that?"

"Heh. Baka." Gojyo muttered before swiping the bag of buns from him and running away. "C'mon, baka saru! Let's go find those two!" He called over his shoulder and proceeded to run away with the pork buns.

"Gojyo! Those are mine! Give them back!" Goku shouted after him.

*^^*

For the last hour, all that Sanzo and Hakkai did was walk through the cave, trying to find any way out. But they found nothing. Being stuck in a cave wasn't something that Hakkai favored, but having Sanzo all to himself makes up for it. 

Sanzo noted Hakkai grin, it was bigger and it had something hidden beneath it. Sanzo suddenly felt nervous. He strained his ears and listened for any sound of water, when he heard it, he started walking towards it.

_Maybe he hit his head when he fell down into a hole? _Sanzo thought, coming upon a small pond. He dipped his hand into it, and nodding his approval, cupped his hands and took a deep drink of the refreshing water.

Through all of this Hakkai watched, his mouth slightly ajar at the sight of Sanzo's lips drinking the water almost greedily, his mouth puckered and receiving the cool water languidly.

_If I didn't know any better, Sanzo may have already mastered the art of seduction…_

Hakkai fought the urge to drool and walked over to the monk and drank a bit of water himself. He was a master at hiding emotions, all of the feelings rushing through his mind and heart hiding behind his easy-going smile.

Cho Gono was always emotionally open; he cried when he needed to, he loved when he loved someone. But Cho Hakkai was different, he didn't show his anger, his hurting; even his heartache is always concealed in a smile.

They were so different yet they were the same.

"We should get going." Sanzo commanded. Hakkai nodded and they started walking again. After a few minutes on foot, sounds of hissing reached their ears and both stopped in their tracks.

The snake slithered out of its hiding post. It was no ordinary snake. The length of it roughly reached 8 feet and it was almost salivating in vitality at the sight of food. Or rather ogling was a better term, its yellow eyes fixed on the pair predatorily. 

"Ch'. First vines then snakes." Sanzo muttered angrily under his breath. Crawling things were one of the three things he hated the most, and obviously, snakes were one of them.

"We should split up." Hakkai suggested, and with a nod, they separated. Their moves a mere blur. One of them could defeat the monster so easily, but neither wanted to miss out on such activity.

The huge snake was visibly confused by the blurs moving around it, it even attempted to snap at a particularly golden blur, barely missing Sanzo's hair.

Sanzo growled and took out his gun. Best that the monster is dead. He was growing annoyed at the sight of it already. He aimed at its head, his hand tensing as he aimed.

But Hakkai beat him to it. The youkai had fired a small ball of energy, and it struck the creature square on the chest. The large creature gave out a loud moan that shook the walls of the cave before it fell down on the ground, dead.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai and the youkai smiled rather nervously. "Gomenasai, it would've been better if we killed it quickly." He quickly apologized, looking a bit guilty. He killed the monster swiftly because it was intently focused on Sanzo, and of course being the worrywart that he is, killed it quickly so as to avoid any accidents.

The ground under their feet shook, and a tremor ran through the expanse of the cave. "An earthquake?" Hakkai's face took on an alarmed look. He looked up and saw that a section of the cave's wall was collapsing, and it was going to fall on Sanzo.

"Watch out!" Hakkai shouted and knocked Sanzo out of the way. They fell down on the ground, Hakkai on top of Sanzo. Rocks where still falling, and Hakkai formed a barrier over their heads. When the rock avalanche stopped, Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief. "Yare, yare…"

"How long do you plan to stay like this?"

Hakkai blushed crimson when he finally took notice of the robe-covered chest that he'd been lying on, and what he looked like in the position he was in. As he untangled himself from Sanzo, he would bet his own life that for a fleeting moment, he saw Sanzo blush. But it was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Brushing the dirt off his clothes, the emerald-eyed youkai allowed himself a grin. As he walked away, unknown to him, Sanzo had a smile of his own.

*^^*

"Baka saru! Get off me!" Gojyo shouted. They had managed to climb to the foot of the hill, no thanks to Hakuryu who couldn't drive through the rough terrain. So Gojyo and Goku just had to settle for hiking down the hill.

But unfortunately for Gojyo, Goku wasn't very good at rough terrains and kept falling off. Which of course led to the redhead half-kappa screaming at him half the time they started walking for always falling on him.

"If only you weren't so slow I could've avoided slipping on the rocks, you cockroach head!" Goku shot back. He struggled madly against the bushes that both had managed to crash into. Either that or roll down the hill. Goku's stomach growled, as if on cue and the golden-eyed boy sighed. "Ne, Gojyo. I'm hungry!" He wailed.

"Shut up, idiot! We won't be walking down the hill if it weren't for your ever-hungry stomach! Because of you Sanzo and Hakkai fell down the-"

"I'm sorry." The sad look on Goku's face could melt even the coldest heart.

Gojyo stopped in his ranting and immediately felt bad for the boy. Heaving a sigh, he bopped Goku on the head. "Don't be sulky, Goku. I bet those two are okay." He reassured the boy. "Besides, you should worry about Hakkai. His head isn't as hard as Sanzo's."

Goku's face brightened and he smiled. "You're right."

Gojyo grinned and pushed the boy off him. "Let's go!"

^TBC^

Wow! My first Saiyuki multi-series! Yes! But now I have 4 unfinished fics! *Pouts* I have so many unfinished works! So, should I continue this or not? 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Calling

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: These boys belong to Kazuya Minekura. I am not making any money out of this so please don't sue me, I'm only making this fic to provide non-profit entertainment for yaoi lovers out there who hunger for more yaoi fics.

Note: Thank you to those who gave me feedback! I really appreciate it!! By the way, this fic is yaoi so no flames okay?

*^^*

Sanzo was silent as he stared at the fire Hakkai had built earlier. He threw in a small pebble into the fire and watched in fascination at the way that the fire cracked and curled its fiery embrace around the pebble. But it didn't melt, as oppose to Sanzo's heart. 

His wine-colored eyes strayed to the figure sleeping on the other side of the fire. He traced the outline of Hakkai's face with hungry eyes and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, finding out that he couldn't deny the feelings coursing through him for the beautiful youkai.

_If pigs could fly…maybe it was possible that Hakkai has feelings for me too…ch' and Gojyo would be worshipping me and waiting on me hand and foot…_

A smirk crossed his lips, an image of Gojyo forming on his mind, wearing monk robes and chirping 'Sanzo-sama!' every second. At the thought of the kappa, his thinking drifted to Goku. Did Gojyo find him? Even though he called him 'idiot' almost every minute, he did look after the boy. Goku was like a brother he never had, he took care of him like he wanted to be looked after by his parents.

"Can't you sleep?"

Hakkai's concerned voice broke into his thoughts and Sanzo looked up with mild surprise. His eyes focused on Hakkai's, he could almost drown in those green pools. "No." Then almost involuntarily, his gaze lingered on Hakkai's parted lips, his own wanting to press against it.

Hakkai squirmed uncomfortably under Sanzo's burning gaze, but at the back of his mind he didn't mind at all. Being the center of Sanzo's attention was something that Hakkai had dreamed of for *months* now.

Unconsciously wetting his lips. Hakkai forced a smile on his face. "It's cold tonight isn't it?" He even rubbed his hands together to punctuate the statement. It was actually cold in the cave, the drafty wind tousling his hair in all directions.

He rubbed his hands on his arms in an attempt to warm up and asked. "Are you cold?" A drafty breeze blew in and he shivered slightly.

Sanzo raised his eyes and their gazes met, silence seemed to linger above them. There were no sounds except the crackling of the fire and their breathing. Something flashed in Sanzo's eyes and Hakkai blinked in confusion.

_Could it be that…?_

The spell was broken however, as another rock avalanche echoed in the distance. The cave was slowly collapsing, probably caused by the huge snake earlier.

"I wonder if Gojyo and Goku are okay…" Hakkai wondered, his concern for his other friends drifting into his mind. Has Gojyo found Goku yet? Have they eaten yet? These thoughts kept circling around his head until Sanzo finally took notice of Hakkai's worried expression. And he immediately became irritated.

_Baka! You don't own him! Who knows? Maybe he already formed a relationship with Gojyo…you should ask him…_

"Urusai!" He grumbled under his breath. He had no business in meddling in on Hakkai's personal life, which was something he didn't want to intrude on.

"Sumimasen. I didn't know I was too noisy." Hakkai apologized; he cast his head down, obviously he was hurt.

Sanzo almost kicked himself in anger. The silence stretched between them. Giving up on thinking about a topic to talk about, he just opted for staring down at the fire crackling between them. He cursed at himself and reached into his pocket for a cigarette, he lit one and glared at the stick and at the laces of smoke coming from it.

"You should worry about *us* instead of *Gojyo* and *Goku*." Sanzo spoke a little harshly. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how Hakkai always took the utmost care of the two. Of course, Hakkai aided him too. But sometimes Hakkai just paid more attention to them than him.

Hakkai stiffened at the tone of his voice. Was he imagining it or did Sanzo sound jealous? He smiled and looked up, his green eyes sparkling. "I know. We should really get out of here. It won't be long till the cave collapses."

They were silent for a few moments, and Sanzo opened his mouth to break it.

"Hakkai…"

"Yes?"

"Would you consider…I meant that…"

Hakkai cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Yes?" Sanzo was almost stuttering, and his body was stiff with tension. He walked over to him and sat down beside the monk, not too close to be misinterpreted but not too far away to be insulting either.

Sanzo took in a deep breath and steeled himself. This was it; he was going to tell Hakkai about everything. This was the only chance he could. He placed a hand on Hakkai's shoulder and looked in his eyes.

Hakkai was in shock at Sanzo's straightforward gesture. "Anou…Sanzo…" His eyes dropped down to Sanzo's lips, inches from his own. His lips itched for wanting to kiss him so badly. His body seemed to moving on its own and he was suddenly leaning closer…Sanzo was as still as a board, and he too was staring at Hakkai pensively…and closer…he could almost feel Sanzo's warm breath on his cheek.

Then, all hell broke loose. A very strong tremor resonated throughout the cave, and Hakkai gasped, partly in surprise and partly in disappointment. They broke apart and jumped to their feet. "The cave is collapsing!" Hakkai shouted over the din.

"We have to get out of here!" Sanzo grabbed Hakkai hand and pulled him to the side before a pile of rocks fell down on him. But another mound of rocks fell down and a jagged one hit Sanzo's right arm.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai formed a barrier and both ran, searching for a way out. They managed to arrive in a part of the cave that hasn't collapsed yet and they sagged against the cave wall in exhaustion.

Pain was coursing through him and Sanzo winced. He clutched at his right arm and found out that it was broken. And there was blood gushing out from the wound that the jagged rock caused. He tried to move his arm and winced when the wound pulled.

Hakkai's hand hovered above his wound and immediately the warmth of his ki flowed into him and made the pain disappear. When he was finished, the wound was closed and the pain was gone, but it would take about a week or so till the bones were completely healed.

Hakkai leaned against the cave wall beside him and sighed. "Does it still hurt?" He asked and looked over at him, his eyes were full of concern and Sanzo felt something inside him light up.

Sanzo shook his head to clear the spots in front of his eyes caused by the sensation of Hakkai's warm ki circling in his body and nodded. "Doumo. [Thanks]"

"Good." Hakkai smiled at him weakly before he collapsed. Sanzo caught him in his arms. "Hakkai!" He sat down and held the figure in his arms carefully. He brushed back the stray brown strands from the youkai's forehead, then, Sanzo winced as the sound of another part of the cave collapsing echoed in the distance.

*^^*

"Aaaah!! It's raining!" Goku shouted, he took refuge under the shade of a tree and wiped the water from his forehead. "Ch'! First we lose Sanzo and Hakkai, now we'll have to suffer through the rain too!" He glared at Hakuryu, perched on his shoulder and avoiding the rain by hiding behind its leathery wings. "Oi, Hakuryu! Can't you change into anything but a jeep? Maybe a tent or an umbrella or something?"

"Kyu!" Hakuryu chirped and shook its tiny head.

"Ch!" He cursed, partly at their bad luck and partly at himself. He was still a little guilty about Sanzo and Hakkai's disappearance. 

"Oi, baka saru! Over here!" Gojyo shouted and waved from inside a tunnel, at first glance you wouldn't notice that it was there since plants and vines surrounded it. It was a very safe place to camp; they could avoid animals and even youkai from spotting them.

Goku ran into the tunnel, glad to get out of the pouring rain. Hakuryu trailed behind him and was chirping happily. After making a fire with Hakuryu's help, both demons let the exhaustion of the day overcome them, and they lied down on the hard floor of the cave.

Goku's stomach growled and the boy looked over at Gojyo, his golden eyes pleading. "Ne, Gojyo. I'm hungry!"

Gojyo sighed wearily. "There's no more food!" He answered.

"Demo, I'm hungry! I'll die because of starvation!"

Gojyo ignored the boy's protests and just stared at the ceiling of the cave above him. "Shut up, monkey! Keep your stomach from growling till we find those two!" He shouted and threw a rock at him.

_Hurry up, Hakkai! I know you like being with Sanzo and all…but it won't be long till I strangle this monkey…_

*^^*

Hakkai woke up to the sensation of soft, even breathing stirring his brown hair. He sighed contentedly; it just felt to good to wake up yet. Then, he stiffened as he became aware of the slim arms wrapped around his shoulders and the strong chest that his head was leaning on.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with the writings on the Evil sutra that was placed immaculately on Sanzo's shoulders. He raised his eyes and his mouth curved up into a bright smile at the image before him.

Sanzo was sleeping peacefully, and it was one of the most precious moments that Hakkai had witnessed from the blonde. His handsome face was gone of the usual scowl, he actually looked relaxed. And from the looks of it, Sanzo was having a very pleasant dream; his mouth was quirked up in a small smile.

He tried to twist into a more comfortable position but the arms wrapped around him tightened more, as if protecting him. And Hakkai leaned into the embrace, breathing in the masculine scent mixed with the scent of nicotine from the cigarettes that Sanzo smoked.

_If this is a dream…don't ever wake me up…_

Sanzo's mouth opened and breathed a name. "Hakkai…"

Hakkai's heart skipped a beat and a dark blush crossed his cheeks. He looked away from Sanzo and stared at the writings on the Evil sutra. Shaking his head, he squirmed out of Sanzo's arms - despite his mind's protests - and settled for sitting beside him.

Hakkai buried his face in his hands. His chest ached with a dull pain that he couldn't clarify, his heart hungers after Sanzo. But what will happen if he told the monk the truth? But if Sanzo was dreaming of him, maybe he had feelings for him too. Right?

Despite all of the insults and bad manners that Sanzo had showed him, Hakkai was able to forget all of that. He loves this man too much. This was the same as Kanan, he struggled against his pride, and he tried to forget about his love for her even though he knew they were siblings. But he loved her as a woman, and she loved him as a man.

Hakkai sneaked a glance at the other and sighed while thumping his head against the cave wall. In all of the people in Togenkyo, why did he have to fall in love with a friend?

*^^*

When Sanzo awoke, they continued their search for a way out. Hakkai avoided him, he never talked and he only did when he was asking about his opinion on which route they should take. However, Sanzo noticed this and decided to confront Hakkai about it.

They were hacking through a mass of rocks that blocked their way when Sanzo chose that particular moment to talk to the youkai. "Oi, Hakkai."

"Yes?"

"Are you ignoring me?" Came the question.

Hakkai stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sanzo. "What makes you think that?" His face was impassive but inside his heart was thumping against his chest like crazy. When did Sanzo ever bother about him? Usually, Sanzo liked him not talking better. He looked away from him and pushed a huge rock out of their way. It was a sign that meant that the conversation was over.

But Sanzo wouldn't have any of that. He clamped a firm hand on Hakkai arm and forced him to face him. "You are avoiding me. Why?" He stared into Hakkai's green eyes. But what he saw there almost made him want to run away.

Hakkai saw Sanzo's eyes widen and he broke their eye contact. Sanzo had seen it. He had seen the longing in his eyes. He wanted to run away, but with Sanzo's hand on his arm he couldn't escape.

"Ha…kkai…"

"I'm sorry, Sanzo…I know you saw it…there's no point in hiding it now, isn't there?" Hakkai forced himself to raise his eyes again and he locked eyes with Sanzo. "I'm falling in love again, Sanzo…I never though I would after Kanan…but look at me now…I'm falling for my friend…I love you, Sanzo…" He poured his heart out; he couldn't contain the emotion in him any longer.

Hakkai closed the distance between them and circled his arms around Sanzo's waist and dipped his head back and kissed him passionately, taking advantage of Sanzo's open mouth and deepening the kiss. He poured in all of his feelings into it. It felt wonderful, Sanzo's lips felt as soft as they looked. And so sweet that Hakkai could almost devour him.

Sanzo was shocked at first, but with Hakkai's tongue caressing his own he gave into his impulse and kissed the youkai back. An explosion resonated in him, and the warm feeling spread throughout his body like a waterfall pouring into him in a forest.

He ran a hand though the fine strands of Hakkai's hair, the strands felt like silk through his fingers. He heard a groan, and discovered with embarrassment that it was him who made it.

If heaven existed, Hakkai believed it, for there was no better explanation of kissing Sanzo than heaven. All that was happening didn't feel real; that Sanzo wasn't kissing him, that the hand stroking his hair wasn't Sanzo's, that he hadn't just admitted his love for the blonde monk.

But the feeling of elation pumping in his veins gave proof to all of those. And it was enough to make him feel lightheaded. He was clinging onto Sanzo so tightly that their bodies were almost melded together.

Sanzo broke away first, and he stared into Hakkai's eyes. His eyes were unguarded, and Hakkai could see the same longing in them. A smile appeared on his face and he traced Sanzo's jaw with a finger.

"Do you love me too, Sanzo?"

Sanzo was shocked at the question, he should say no. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice didn't want to form the words. At the back of his mind he should say it. He would just hurt Hakkai. He couldn't show the love that Hakkai clearly wanted.

But on the other hand, his heart loved this man. It wouldn't pass up the chance to be loved again. But was he ready?

The answer was unanimous: Yes. He was ready. Being with Hakkai was something he had unconsciously longed for. "Maybe." The words were devoid of emotion, but underneath all that, the answer was what Hakkai wanted to hear.

"Good." Hakkai affirmed and leaned closer to kiss him again. His lips just brushed against Sanzo's when a voice rang in the air.

"Sanzo! Hakkai!" They broke away from each other quickly and saw Goku and Gojyo running towards them. Goku arrived first with Hakuryu and smiled at them. "At last, we found you guys!" Hakuryu chirped happily and settled on Hakkai's shoulder, which the youkai petted lovingly.

Gojyo came panting after him and was glaring at Goku. "You idiot! You should have helped me! That rock almost crushed me!" He whacked the boy on the head and smirked at Hakkai and Sanzo. "I see that you two are still alive." He commented, he took note of their slightly bruised lips and chuckled to himself.

_They didn't need my help after all…_

"I guess we still are." Hakkai responded. After some exchange of words, the four left the cave, courtesy of Goku who lead the way together with Gojyo at the front, while Sanzo and Hakkai stayed a few steps behind, both of them still reveling at what just happened. Sanzo looked over at Hakkai. Their eyes met and Sanzo said something that made Hakkai blush fiercely.

"We'll continue it tonight."

^Owari^

Waaaaaaiiiii! *Does cartwheels all around the room* I finished it! I know the ending is crappy, I just couldn't think of a better way to end it. I was really pumped while writing this because while I was typing, Saiyuki songs were playing in the background. Hearing Sanzo's voice really gets me hyper. Thank you to all those who gave me feedback! 

Please review!!


End file.
